Because They Wouldn't Share
by Astarity
Summary: The Doctor and Rose aren't always going to be together, they weren't always together, and that can be painful, but for now, they were there for each other, and they wouldn't share. T cause I'm paranoid.


**Alright, finally figured out how to post something. I've been a lurker for a while, now I am breaking out of shell. Please review, with suggestions or other stuff, and hope you enjoy the story. **

**I am not in possession of the addictive drug known as Doctor Who, so therefore, you have no grounds on which to arrest me. So **

**there!**

The strangest occurrence that Rose had ever encountered when traveling with the Doctor was when she realized that instead of her being hit on always, as happened on Earth, she was being forced to watch as many species hit on HER Doctor.

It was always a beautiful creature as well, even tempting her until she realized that it was her beloved companion who they were after.

This was what she was not okay with.

"Doctor...? I can't thank you enough for helping my people."

"Oh, Doctor, I can't believe how easily you took down the Cloms."

On and on and on. More people, more compliments, more flirtatious than Rose knew how to deal with.

"Rose."

Until the time when she realized that the Doctor was looking at her when being offered everything a normal person would accept. That he would give the same compliments to her that they had given to him. That he held her, her, in the same regard that those beings held for him. It was flattering, easing her mind when she knew her thought process was spinning out of control.

She liked the attention.

She liked his warm smiles at her.

She liked his crooked grins and cheeky smirks.

Most of all, she liked that it was all reserved for her.

He was the one who called her name with such warmth in his voice, that she would answer with the same amount.

When that happened, she noticed that the beings who were so infatuated with her doctor would back off, with bitter smiles and comprehension dawning in their exotic, multicolored eyes.

She wouldn't hold them at fault for that, because really, she didn't blame them. The Doctor was infectious, making people believe it could be done, and making it happen.

Every time she saw their awe, she felt a stab of pride within her, unfounded, but still sitting there swelling.

He had changed before, yes, but she might even like this new Doctor more.

He had lost the northern accent- as there were "a lot of norths" so he told her.

And she had just begun to realize just how many norths there were, riding with the Doctor to each of them in a small police box that carried a palace within it.

The Doctor was full of good, making her heart which strained for him to strengthen, letting her good take over her greed. She loved him, yes, but that also meant that she had to let him go, endanger himself and save the world, save her, keep her safe.

He was hers, and hers alone.

And she wouldn't share.

Rose was something new, in the beginning. She was someone who he would like to get to know, to like.

The Doctor had no idea how much the 19-year old would come to mean to him.

She was fresh, with morales that fed into him, bringing him back to the self-righteousness that he thought he had lost in past regenerations, before he met her.

Before she changed his life.

Before she changed his world.

Rose was clever, maybe not as clever as many others, but she was bright, in more ways than one.

She knew what to do to make him forget his past,

She knew how to make him laugh, more easily than had been done in recent years.

She knew that he had secrets, and she didn't mind.

She was his light now, and if it went dark...

The Doctor wouldn't know what to do.

He couldn't stand going with her to Earth sometimes, and be forced to watch people fall all over the vivacious girl.

"Doctor."

Until she would call his name,

In panic

In relief

In pain

In joy

In pure love.

Then he'd realize that she was his, and he was going to do everything in his power to keep her happy, keep that bright smile on her youthful face, give her his world to keep hers spinning. Because he was in love with a human, the only one who he would be willing to spend the rest of his days with her, or forever.

Oftentimes, he'd wonder how in the universe had he gotten the chance to rebuild his life, meeting this wonderful, fantastic girl, and get the chance to be happy, for himself.

She would have to be let go at some point though, to go on to the next life, and maybe, just maybe, he would meet her again. In the recent or far past, in the near future.

But for now,

She was his.

And he wouldn't share.


End file.
